Dead faerie tales
by Shortscotwifey
Summary: Takes place part way through Deadlocked. What if Claude was able to do something he was not meant to. In doing it Would he sign all their Death Warrents Even his. Some spoilers for the book. A scene from the book a slightly different take on it. Is the start of the story. Please let me know what you think? Re-posted.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, This story is re-posted and now I have a Beta. The amazing Bathshebarocks and she turned my complete mess into something readable so Thank you to her for that. Also if your alerted to my story before I thank you. But I tried to sort something and Deleted it,Honestly Sometime I think i should never be allowed near a computer. hehehehe

I own nothing.

Dead Faerie tales

Chapter one

Freaky Fighting Faeries

Sitting on the porch, drinking my coffee, reading the morning paper, I was brought out of my thoughts by a presence next to me. I looked up.

"Cousin." His voice sounded off.

Something was wrong; very wrong. The feeling scared me. I jumped at the sound of his voice, spilling my coffee all over the place. How did I not hear him approach. My cup fell from my hand, smashing.

"Claude. Do not do that to me. You almost gave me a heart attack." My hand covered my heart.

He smiled at me. There was something going on. I knew it, I could feel it. My heart was banging away. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

I'm sometimes surprised my heart hasn't stopped on account of the amount of crap I have dealt with in the last few years. Claude is here and he wants my Cluviel dor: the faerie love trinket given to my Grandmother by my Grandfather. Well now it's mine and he's not getting it .

After I spoke to Desmond Cataliades a lot fell into place. Lots of things clicked. I just knew that is what he wants How I knew I have no idea, but I had the feeling something huge was about to happen.

"Sookie," his voice was sickly sweet as he watched me go into the house.

Oh hell, where is the Clavicel dor? I think. On the table. Crap, crap and crap.

I called as I ran into the house, "I need to go get the mop to clean that."

I could hear Claude come into the kitchen and pour himself cup of coffee. I truly wished Dermot would come down. I wanted someone, anyone, here with me. And then, as if by magic, Dermot came down the stairs. I don't think I'd ever been so relieved to see him as I was now. I didn't care how it happened all I cared about was that he was here.

I grabbed his arm, whispering, trying to tell him everything that had happened. Could he read my mind?

As if he could he whispered back "Sookie is that Claude?" his eyes large as recognition dawned upon him. He winked at me trying to soothe me.

It wasn't working. I wasn't calm but in his defence, I don't think he was either.

"Why is he here and where is Niall?" I have an uneasy feeling about this.

"I know, you did not hear me come in niece. Did you not realise I was home?" My uncle asked loudly - too loudly .He knew something was going on. He was speaking with his eyes. He was trying to soothe us both.

I focussed on my thoughts, but that didn't work.

"No Dermot," I gestured to the kitchen

"Claude is in the kitchen?" he asked.

I nodded, trying to tell him with my eyes to be careful. Please be careful was all I could think. Sometimes you just know your day is going to be bad: that's the feeling I had.

"Is Father not with you, Claude? " As we entered the kitchen, Dermot looked around as if looking for his father, keeping his tone of voice light.

I stood in the doorway . Claude's eyes snapped to us and narrowed. Dermot was eyeing him as though he was an unlit fire work in a room full of flames; ready to go off any second. The vibe he gave off suggested that we should duck and cover. I wanted to get away from him. Then again, surely my wards would have alerted me if he meant any harm. I walked over to the sink and started to fill the bucket with water.

"No, Father had urgent matters to attend to," he snipped. Oh crap, he's in a good mood.

"Oh, what were they?"I asked in my sunshiny voice. The one I use when I just know something is going to happen.

"I am not privy to the Prince's thoughts nor am I in his confidence," he snipped at me, a far-away look on his face.

"Oh!" was all I could say to that. "Where is he ? "I asked him. I was wondering if he had tried something or not. Why? I wasn't sure .Call it gut instinct. Has Niall had been attacked, I wondered. What was going on. I felt strange.

"No idea," he answered in a voice that was filled with longing.

Dermot challenged, "No ideas .Where he could be ?"

Claude smirked. "We had a difference of opinion" he shrugged . "I do not know where he went."

Oh this wasn't good. Alarm bell were ringing loudly in my head. We needed to get away from him, I thought, yet I was rooted to the spot. Where is Niall? What did he do? They were together, why is he here alone?

He smiled, allowing the magic that made him look human fall away.

"I found no support for our endeavour," he said.

"What ?"Dermot asked ,his face filled with confusion." I do not know ,what you are talking about." The look on Dermot's face was the very same as the one Jason had when he really didn't understand something. I now know where my brother got that look.

Claude's eyes shone bright, like stars on a crisp clear night. He looked as if he was out of focus, his skin almost see-through he threw himself at Dermot.

"What type of difference of opinion ?" Dermot asked as he dodged him.

Claude threw his head back and laughed at us. He went straight for Dermot. Dermot ducked him again. I started to run out the kitchen.

Claude jumped for him again . He spat, "He thinks I cursed you." He smirked at Dermot and something in both their faces changed.

Recognition dawned on Dermot. He was remembering something. What, I don't think I wanted to know. You could see the pieces go back, him remembering everything. I wondered if he had cursed my uncle. In my heart I knew Claude had done it. The question was, why?

My uncle launched himself, placing himself between me and Claude. I thought I needed to find a weapon to defend myself. I grabbed a large book They threw each other into the walls first one then the other gaining the upper hand. I need to get out of the way. I would get squashed other wise. I pick up the book just at Claude tried to punch me, while holding Dermot against the wall. He was chanting something.

I put the book in front of my face as the punch landed upon it. I lifted the book hitting him in the side of his head. I needed help, but from whom. The Police would be no good. How would I explain that there were two faeries fighting in my hall. I knew they wouldn't believe me. They would definitely think I was crazy Sookie.

I tried to get past them to get to my cell phone. I could call the Faeries in Hooligans. Looking on them both I honestly wondered who would come out on top forgetting the phone for a second. Dermot punched Claude in the side of the head then in the gut. I guess by the way it was going it could be evenly matched. They punched, pushed, shoved an kicked each other knocking everything down. I looked at them scuffling in my hall and a thought hit me. I wonder if Claude fights dirty.

He wouldn't need to against us, he is a full bloodied Faerie and a lot stronger than either Dermot or I, so why curse Dermot? I still had the book that I had lifted and I decided to help Dermot.

By now I had Claude and Dermot sized holes in the wall. Claude better pay for that. Claude hit Dermot in the jaw. I decided my uncle needed help and Claude need to be tied up so we could get answers or escape. My uncle was dazed. I threw the book at Claude as Dermot shook his head trying to shake what ever off him.

Then Claude came for me. I managed to avoid him by flinging myself over the couch. I grabbed the mop and swiped at him hitting him in the ribs again. I made for the door. Claude was a step behind me reaching for me. Dermot was on him knocking him to the ground. The fount door burst open and five faeries from Hooligans came rushing in.

"Get Claude off Dermot, help him NOW," I wailed.

Claude started to chant in a thick accent , which sounded maybe **Scottish or Irish . T**he words rolled off his tongue sounding rough. They were beautiful. They felt warm on my skin almost like alcohol flowing through my veins.

The faeries in the room all started to argue between themselves. The one with the wings, what was his name again, shouted "shut him the hell up!"

"I am trying!" Siobhan, one of the faerie women woman, answered.

Gift punched him again from under his chin

Siobhan was dwarfed by him but I could see that although she was smaller she was every bit as tough as him.

I wasn't even paying attention to the rest of them .The language he spoke was not English but I knew exactly what he was saying. Talk of heart, home, love and family. Them belonging together. I recognised the words Claude continued to chant. I felt safe warm ,wanted, loved in that second .The faeries pinned him to the floor in my hall. He still struggled with them, giving them one hell of a fight. He continued to chant the words. I was mesmerised. I knew these words. I didn't know why I knew them or how, I just did.

"Shut up!" My uncle growled.

Gift, one of the female faeries, whipped off her top as Dermot hit Claude right in the jaw. She tried to stuff it in Claude mouth but missed: he turned his head at the last second. Every thought in the room screamed 'Oh ', and everything seemed to slow to a stop. As it did I lifted the bucket that was filled with water and threw it at him, bucket as well. It wasn't a plastic one but an old metal one. It hit him right in the face. I don't know how but none of the water seemed to hit anyone but Claude. "Shut up,"I yelled at him."Just shut up"

Claude had what I would call 'the cat that got the cream' look upon his face. Even pinned to the floor, he was smug. He needed that smile wiped off his face.

What have you done?" I hissed. I felt a change in myself. I could kick butts and take names later. I was mad. He had destroyed my hall.

He laughed "You'll see soon enough."

And then nothingness. Everything froze. I couldn't move. I was frozen, encased in a tomb. I felt I couldn't do anything. I could hardly breathe. I felt like I was being crushed, the only thing that didn't freeze was my mind. It raced with thoughts of everything and nothing. I would have thought it funny if I hadn't understood what was going on. It was as serious as it could get. 'Is this how it ends?' I thought in that second . I knew my life would never be the same again.

The next thing I was aware of was the sensation of floating, just like in the swimming pool It was so relaxing, just drifting on my back. I hadn't felt this relaxed for a long time. It felt so nice. I wanted to stay with that feeling. But then, as people say, 'all good things must come to a halt'.

The amazing feeling had to **. **I was sinking like a stone. I opened my eyes. I didn't even realise I had closed them. It was bright, the sun felt warm against my skin. I loved that feeling of the warm sun against my skin.

I was on the top of a mountain range. I felt as if I was in the middle of a painting. It was what I would imagine the mountains of Ireland or the Scottish highlands to look like. But the colours were different; not of this world if that thought makes any sense. Brighter, sharper, alive. I looked around me. On one side was water, stretching on for miles to the horizon. The sky was a beautiful shade of dark blue that I don't think I'd ever seen before. The water looked green blue. I felt pulled towards it, it looked so tempting. It was calling me into it. I wanted to strip to my underwear and swim. I forgot for a second where I was or how I'd got here. I just wanted to go and float in that pool. Talk about being confused.

I suddenly wished I had a camera. I wanted to show Eric, my husband, and Pam, but mostly Eric, I know he would have loved to see this. I wanted him to see this. I wanted to share this with him. I wanted to go home but this place felt so peaceful and relaxing. For the first time in my life I felt truly at peace.

I looked again and spotted forest going on for miles. It was so thick, I don't think I have ever seen trees so close to each other before. Some were deep lush green, and others every shade you can think of including luminous green. Fields were planted with crops; every colour you could imagine going along the hills I was reminded of a patchwork quilt. I could see some sort of settlement in the distance. I wondered if Niall's house was there. Did Faeries in this realm even need to sleep. Did they have houses?

We were so high up I felt as though I was looking down from a cloud. It was amazing. I felt exhilarated, powerful . Then the panic started. I shouldn't be here. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at home .

I looked around at the Faeries that were with me and they all looked unsettled by something.

Claude looked smug and I wished I could wipe that smug look off his face.

Siobhan spoke right next to my ear. "You will be loved, the people will love you. The new day is here." She walked away from me leaving me confused.

"Claude, what did you do. Where are we?" I screamed at him. I felt panic run through me again, before it was replaced by anger, lots of anger.

'Who the hell does he thing he is taking me from my home?' I thought. 'I belong in Bon Temps.'

'But do you?' A giggly little voice in my head asked

I could feel a tingling running through me not unlike the sensation of pins& needles**. **It got worse. Each one of my limbs felt like they were dead weight, then nothing. Slowly the feeling came back. I felt as though I was going to be sick. I felt light headed. My head thumped, I could feel the pressure in it, as itt pulsated with pain; so much that I thought it would explode. For a moment I hoped it would. Then just as quickly the feelings were gone.

All I could think was, 'Thank you!'

"She should not be here." Gift, the Elf from Hooligans, said as she started to pace. "Her vampire would not like it," she continued, matter of factly, putting her top back on.

I didn't look at her till she had put it back on.

She smiled, "Sister."

I smiled back. Not that I really wanted to but I did. I still felt sick. Home is not here, it's Bon Temps. I was confused by the feeling, as a little voice inside me said, 'now you have a chance to explore who and what you are.'

"You were trying to warn me?" I asked looking at her.

She nodded .

"He is trying to mount a rebellion against the prince?"

She nodded again. "He spelled us all, but we tried to warn you. Sister there are certain ways round magic." She still looked the way she did in the club.

I saw her true face, but I wasn't scared of her. I didn't see a scary faerie . Oh yes, I believed if she meant me harm then I wouldn't even know it was coming. I would be gone, finished, dust in the wind. No. What I saw a woman trying to do the right thing. I could see right into her. What I saw was beautiful. Swirling pulsating colours bright and light like a tripy twirling swirling rainbow.

It reminded me of the time I took the powder for Alcide, acting as pack shaman. That night I felt powerful, strong, as if I could take on the world. I enjoyed it - probably a bit too much. I felt that same power now and I loved it. It excited me but it terrified me. I am a walking contradiction.

" You will be loved, the people will love you ," she whispered so quietly. I thought I imagined it.

My brow knitted together and she smiled softly. Again someone said that to me. I didn't know what it meant so I said nothing.

"The prince... He will not be pleased," Bellenos warned.

I turned at the sound of his voice . I could feel conflict coming off him. He was pleased to be home, they all were, but they felt for me. He did like me, he felt as though I was his sister and he wouldn't want me in pain. He sat on the ground and nodded at me.

I smiled, unsure of what I should say or do, so I smiled and nodded back.

Claude looked completely different now. He looked more like Niall: other worldly. Deep blue around him; his face had changed, the skin translucent and the veins sticking out his skin. He looks frightening .

I can't see into him like I did with Gift. I turned to Bellanos as I heard his voice. He too looked just as he did in the human realm.

I could see into Bellanos; he looked as though he just wanted to be home but I felt the empathy he had for me . I didn't hear him but felt it, I instantly knew it to be true. This was a new feeling. I could see the colours of his magic and he too was bright and light, it swirled and pulsated differently to Gift's. It was more like a heart beat. Steady and strong. I felt that powerful feeling again . I think I could crave that feeling. Would I be wrong to crave it?

I wondered if all super-naturals see that; the glows of magic. I felt something in me again, just as when I acted as Shaman. I was scared of that power then. It felt stronger now and I wanted it.

Never mind the Prince, my internal voice screamed. I am not pleased.

"Tell me what you did, answer me now." I could feel my anger building. I felt weird: tingly, sick, light headed. I thought I was going to faint. I'd never done that before, so surely not now.

Could it be the effect of the...what do they call it...Tele-porting? Jumping? Shimmering?

Or could it be the shift in the plane of existence? I think shifting planes of existence would do that to you, I suppose. Ugh, I felt worse than I did a minute ago. I bend over placing my hands on my knees . I thought I was going to be sick. My head hurt again. I dry heaved. Claude looked at me with distaste. Did I care? No, I couldn't help it if I got sick - I wish I had been sick on his boots. That might have made me feel better. Could my day get worse ?

"I do not care who is pleased or who is not pleased. I have done what is best for our people," he said waving his hand about. The arrogance rolled off him. He truly did believe he was doing the right thing . He believed the people would love him for it.

"And what's that, Claude?" I asked, unsure how my voice sounded. I looked up at him. It sounded better to my ears than I felt. I straightened up, looking him in the eye and wiping my mouth.

"What the prince was too afraid to do." He laughed, looking at me and around the other Faeries.

"What's that Claude. What's the big plan ?"I asked, my eyes boring into him .

"I brought home all the exiled Fae in the Americas . All tose with faerie blood, even a drop of faerie in them "he giggled.

Then I was terrified.

"All?" I asked, shocked at what that could mean for so many people; ripping them out of their lives. "People will notice, Claude."

"Yes, I suppose people will notice. Perhaps they will blame the Vampires or the wolves."

"You'll cause a war"

He shrugged.

A thought hit me full force. "What about vampires with faerie blood in them?" What would happen if a faerie had been turned, would they be able to come here.

"Those who have been turned? " He asked, to clarify.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"I have never heard of a faerie being turned ," he answered with a frown, "but I heard a rumour of a couple of humans with fae blood in them before the change getting turned so I suppose it many be possible."

"What change?" I asked, genuinely interested. I knew very little about the supernatural world, especially faeries.

"Oh, you don't know anything of being faerie." The tone he used was mocking.

I snapped back at him. Maybe I wouldn't have if I'd had more than two hours sleep. "No, I don't, because I thought I was human. Perhaps if y'all hadn't been so eager to share the love then not worry about the consequences, I would know more than I do now." I was almost shrieking by the time I had finished. I was right in Claude's face, poking him in the chest

He looked at me with a frown.

I was very angry. It was as if I couldn't control it. I felt the same tingling go through me. I had a full head of steam going now.

Then I heard a small voice, "Sookie," and my anger evaporated, instantly replaced by fear. I jumped back out of Claude's way. It was a band around me, getting tighter, cutting off my circulation. Every nerve of my body was alight with terror. That cold sweaty feeling made it's way over my body. Then the sick feeling was back with full force. I was scared of that voice I knew exactly who owned it, but I hoped and prayed I was wrong.

Claude looked positivity giddy at the turn of events. "Oh ,Such fun! We will be one big happy family," he said, smiling, his eyes burning into me waiting for my next move.

Then I noticed everyone's eyes were watching me. Waiting for my next move. The band of Faeries that had come with us were poised for action .Against who I had no idea: against me or against Claude?

What was I going to do. How did I get out of this. I wished I had an idea!

_**A/N So any ideas as to the small voice or What is going to happen next? Let me know What you thought. And if you were some of the amazing people that reviewed and alerted then I thank you. But me being me, I managed to delete the story while i tried to fix something. hehehe**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_

_Hello Here is he next chapter,Let me know What you think. It may be a little while before I update again my Computer crashed and wiped everything. So I will have to go and get all of it re-written. I hope to have something soon. Anyway Hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. All that is recognisable belongs to Ms Harris.

_Dead Faerie Tales_

_Chapter Two_

_Freaky Fighting Faeries Part two._

_Or_

_Oh ,How this day gets better!_

"_Aunt Sookie." His voice held disbelief. _

_I must be seeing things I thought. No, he wouldn't honestly do it. Well I was wrong. He did. _

_His heart pounded, I could hear it. My heart stopped as I held my breath . Fear gripped me, how could this get any worse. _

_His little eyes burned into me and his mind screamed in relief. My Aunt Sookie. I'll go to her and I'll be fine. _

_I turned ever so slowly looking round. This had got to be a dream, right. I pinched myself: 'awch' not a dream. I couldn't see anyone apart from him. My Hunter, my poor sweet boy, he is scared._

_All I could see was Hunter. He looked around ,his eyes wide, taking in everything. He stood there his hair in his face, looking everywhere at once. His mind screamed at me again. His was the only one I could hear. His little hands were covered in blue and yellow paint._

"_I...I painted a picture for you. I left it at school, I'm sorry." His little lip quivered and my heart broke; shattered in to a million pieces. The sense of peace I had earlier was gone. I couldn't even look at Claude. Right now I wanted to hurt him. I could quite happily hurt him, and that feeling scared me as much as the whole Eric thing. It was a compulsion My anger built. It was one thing to go after an adult, but bringing a child here. How dare he! It wasn't fair. Not fair to any of us. He would regret this, of that I was totally sure._

"_Hunter baby, You alright?" I asked._

_He immediately threw himself at me, latching onto my leg and starting to cry. My heart was sore for him. I wanted to cry with him. He was scared; I was scared. I felt the urge to lift him and run, to protect him and me. It was instinct He's mine. My baby. I have to protect him I will get us home . _

_My mind raced, I didn't think I could outrun Claude. I wouldn't even know where to run to. I had stood my ground before but if I got the slightest opening I would be off with Hunter. I felt_

_Claude's eyes burning into me. He was still looking for a reaction. I put my hand on Hunters head _

_taking a deep breath. All the faerie that had come with us were staring at me. _

_My heart raced; my stomach had a fury of butterflies. I was going to be sick. I think it's called fight or flight reaction. I tried to work out what to do next. Flight sounded good. I wondered for a split second if I could do What Dorothy did and click my heels together to get home. I wasn't past trying anything._

"_You're very brave sweetheart" _

_He smiled up at me with his tear stained face. "I am?" he sniffed as I_

_held him close._

"_Oh yes, my little man... very...very brave." I started to wipe the tears from his_

_eyes with my sleeve, painfully aware of the situation and knowing that I can do next to nothing about it._

"_But... but... I cried and big boys don't cry" he sniffed. _

_The Elf Bellenos jumped in before I could even think of a response,"No, big human boys don't cry cause they are silly creatures" He winced, as if he smelled something bad._

_I drew in a deep breath, getting ready to tell him that if he couldn't say anything nice he should hut the hell up and back the off the boy, he is a baby, a child. _

_Then he continued, "but a little Faerie is never afraid of a tear or two."_

_The anger vanished when I looked at the two of them together. Hunter eyes_

_were so trusting I looked at Bellenos, he had a faint greyish light surrounding him. A soft smile _

_on his lips. I realised he was trying to make him feel better._

"_Faerie ?" Hunter said, confusion running thought his thoughts. He turned to the him with a fierce expression. " Nu-ha I am not a faerie. I ain't no girl!" He all but snarled at the Elf."Tell him Aunt Sookie I ain't no girl Only girls can be Faeries." _

_I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face. If I hadn't been terrified for my life and that of Hunter, I would have. It was a little ray of sun shine in a strange gloomy day. My sweet boy is fierce._

" _You do not know about what you are?Ah, I shall enlighten you."_

"_Bellenos" I half warned, half pleaded. Hunter's eyes were wide his head nodded up and down. He_

_wanted the information. I sort of wanted to know what he had to say. I just didn't know if I wanted_

_Hunter to have that information. Knowing about the supernatural world is scary. Knowing all the_

_faerie tales you were told as a child were true, well it changes your perception on the world. It sure did change mine. _

_Bellenos smiled, crouching down so he was eye level with him. "Faeries are some of the strongest creatures in the Realms . We can beat a vampire. We are fast_

_the only thing faster than us are daemons."_

"_Nu ha, Daemons ain't real. Are they ?" His voice held a questioning tone. He looked at me. His_

_eyes narrowed at the elf, as if the elf were telling him a tall tale._

"_Oh yes, they are real little boy. Tough too they can best a vampire with one hand behind their_

_backs."_

"_Like Eric, Aunt Sookie's Viking. He telled me that." He had a look of concentration on his face. _

"_Yes Sookie's Vampire, but not all Vampires are like him "_

"_I know., He telled me that too." _

_Bellenos had a soft smile on his face. "Daemons are part of the Faery realm too."_

"_But I am a human boy so Aunt Sookie and me shouldn't be here."_

"_Oh yes," the elf continued, "you are human. But you will grow to be a magnificent faerie. One you will be proud to be. So you should but here... but perhaps just now was not the right time to bring you."_

"_I will be a faerie?" He scrunched his nose up in disgust, he still thought only girls could be faeries._

"_You being part human only adds to your gifts. You are smart, smarter than most faeries. You see_

_Faeries tend to think one way and humans another, but you will think they way you need to. _

_You will not always think the same way as them; you will see all sides to a story. You will_

_do exactly the opposite of what they think you will do, therefore making you magnificent."_

"_I will be a faerie," he repeated, slowly._

"_You are a faerie."_

"_Are there any others like me ?"_

"_Look round little brother, your kin have returned home."_

"_No I mean exactly like me"_

"_Oh little brother not all of us have the gifts you have, I would keep that quiet," he smiled_

_tapping the side of his head. _

"_Try not to look into peoples heads."_

_Hunters lip quivered, "Is it bad? Am I bad?"_

_I was going to hurt the elf . He was not making him feel any better. I screeched at him, "No baby, no. You are a kind sweet helpful boy."_

"_No" Bellenos growled ."No, you are very smart we just have to work on your gift so people don't know you are doing it. See what I say about you being magnificent. How many people would think about looking in people heads at your age and you questioned all I told you -very smart. Now sometimes when someone your elder tell you something you should not question them, but you were smart to question me."_

"_Are there any others like Aunt Sookie and me?"_

"_Only two. There were three, their magic was bound as a little children, around your age, only_

_recently was it unbound."_

"_Where are they ? Are they here?" Hunter looked around on his tip toes. _

_Bellenos nodded, looking at me. I had no idea why, as I knew nothing. Bellenos brushed of _

_Hunters questions, and I wondered what I was not being told. Faeries and supernatural beings never tell you everything you need to know._

_Hunters smile brightened ."So is being a Faerie is a good thing then?" He was excited his thoughts raced, there were others like him apart from me. _

"_Yes... I am an Elf." _

"_An Elf?"_

"_We are part of the Faerie realm too." _

_Hunter was nodding soaking in all the knowledge that the elf was willing to share. I was as well. I needed to know._

"_Oh" Hunter said. He was thinking that perhaps his ability to read thoughts came from that. I_

_wished I could tell him it came from a Daemon, a gift, but I think he had learned enough about the_

_supernatural world for one day._

"_So Elves, Daemons are real and so are Faeries ." Hunter rambled on._

"_Yes," the elf smiled, "all connected by Faerie and magic."_

"_So it's like a family?" Hunter beamed. _

"_Exactly like a family." _

_Hunter sat on a patch of grass and played with a small daisy, his mind processing the information. He looked up at the sky The sun was high and bright. I had once heard someone say that it was bursting in the sky. I I liked that saying, it fitted it well. I enjoyed the feeling of it on my skin. Hunter wanted to go and play with the other children but I didn't want to let him out of my reach._

_Bellenos came close to me. "I would not harm him, I know you heard Dermot and I . We were_

_joking," he whispered right next to my ear._

"_You were? "I asked with caution in my voice, edging toward hunter. My need to protect him overwhelmed me. _

_He continued to whisper. "When we found you in the road that night, when Gift asked you if you were on our side, I would have killed her if she were to harm you. We were testing your loyalty. Ours is to Niall."_

"_It is. Why would you think I was against Niall ?"_

"_Because you live with Claude," he said, shrugging. _

_I heard voices all around some laced with fear and sorrow, some with anger. All of them were asking what was going on. I could hear some of the faeries trying to calm the situation. Claude was pacing back and forth. He was still wet. He was rambling on about a new dawn and a new empire . _

_As far as I was concerned, he could have his new dawn and empire. I just wanted to go home. Then uncle Dermot was in front of him, from no-where. _

"_What is the point of this? Why bring them here?" He growled. It echoed all around causing people to jump and gasp. I_

_I was shocked, I'd never heard him raise his voice before. He sounded nothing like a human . Now his blue eyes shone like fire light and his was glowing like a flame An honest to goodness flame in bright shades of blue. I could feel his magic, it surrounded Hunter and me. We will be safe, I thought._

"_Because I can, you simpleton." Claude blinked in and out of focus, he looked a bit like a blue_

_fluffy cloud._

"_Claude, you are the simpleton if you believe father will let you away with this. I honestly thought _

_I had to be like you for the others to like me, but I see know they feared you." My uncle glowed even_

_brighter. _

"_Fear... is... good... uncle. And he, your father, is a deluded old fool." _

_A look crossed his face that caused me to step back it morphed into something evil, his tone freezing me still, causing me to gasp. Fear danced across my skin or was it a bolt of adrenaline ._

_People were crying sitting on the ground asking others if they knew what had happened . I snatched Hunter up gripping him, tight to me. I saw for the first time now, there were hundreds and hundreds of people. I was scared now, really scared. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was going through their minds for I too felt it: HELP!_

_Bellenos whispered quietly, "Do not fear, there are many who like you. You uncle he is causing a_

_diversion." He smiled, his teeth getting even longer. Hunter looked at him _

"_Cool, Will my teeth do that?" He asked excitedly. _

_The Elf shrugged "I don't know. Do you want them to?"_

_Thank you, I thought, he was distracting the boy. Hunters mind raced, My poor baby, he was trying to process what had happened. He was not that bothered by what Bellenos had told him It made sense to him. He was wondering why we were here and if we would ever be home. _

_I wondered that also. Why take us? What game was Claude playing?_

_A faerie... or was he an angel who had wings, whispered so quietly I thought I misheard. "A new day has dawned. The dawn is upon us."_

_Hunter spoke. "Are you an angel ?" he asked, his excitement surrounding him._

"_Why, What are you ? "He answered raising an eyebrow, smiling at him._

"_I am a boy." _

_The Angel gasped, "really?" He nodded to me. _

_I nodded back, still unsure What was going on._

_He smiled down at Hunter. "A good name it fits you well."_

"_What you mean? How do you know my name?"_

"_I know a lot of things .We shall speak again very very soon."_

_He nodded to me again, a deep nod, it reminded of the type of nod Eric got. He walked away_

_towards the groups of people. Strange._

"_What did he mean speak again? Hunter baby have you ever spoken to that man before ?"_

"_Yeah he was with the sparkly ladies."_

"_Sparkly ladies ?"_

"_I'm not supposed to tell you. It could change it."_

"_Hunter baby, It's not good to keep secrets. Change what?"_

"_This one is a good one," he came right next to me and whispered into my ear, "I am a prince and you're a Queen."_

_I didn't want to be a Queen, I don't want to be Queen of anything, I thought to my self._

"_She told me it wasn't your fault, it was her time and old women have no business messing with the_

_fates."_

"_Who told you this Hunter?" I felt a strange feeling of fear claw its way up my spine, going straight up over my skull._

"_Grammy Adele." He beamed. _

_I thought 'I've got to be dreaming,' Or I've banged my head and I'm in hospital. Hallucinating from the drugs. That was more plausible, right._

_Bellenos smirked at me. "Sister." Then he disappeared into thin air. _


End file.
